Plant transformations
This cheat will allow you to modify plants in Plants vs. Zombies using the Cheat Engine. Instructions Note: This is just an example. Any plant will work. Open any level and plant a Snow Pea (or any other plant, you just need to know it's number) on land. Open a Cheat Engine, click the glowing computer, click popcapgame1 (Normal) or PlantsVsZombies.exe (GOtY), type 5 (a different value for other plants) in the value bar then click First Scan. Next, dig up the Snow Pea (or the plant you planted) and plant a Wall-nut in the same square you planted the Snow Pea. Then, write 3 in the value bar and click Next Scan. Double click all the results. Finally, change the value of every address with one of the plants' number. This also works if the first plant was an instant-use plant, just wait for it to explode/dissappear. This will also work if you change the plant in the first seed slot so you can plant it. Notes and Warnings Notes * Changing a plant will glitch out blinking animations. (This can result in humorous outcomes, such as a Kernel-pult blinking with blue eyelids.) Warnings * Changing Melon-pult's value to 50 (Giant Wall-nut) during Dr. Zomboss's Revenge crashes the game. * Turning plants into Sunflowers crashes the game. More to know All plants have a number. Peashooter has 0, Sunflower has 1, Cherry Bomb has 2, Wall-nut has 3, and so on. The values you enter for this cheat are the numbers of plants. Those numbers help for other cheats like planting a Cattail on the ground. If you know the numbers, you are ready to make other cheats. Use the number to the left of the plant to enter. *0 is Peashooter *1 is Sunflower *2 is Cherry Bomb *3 is Wall-nut *4 is Potato Mine *5 is Snow Pea *6 is Chomper *7 is Repeater *8 is Puff-shroom *9 is Sun-shroom *10 is Fume-shroom *11 is Grave Buster *12 is Hypno-shroom *13 is Scaredy-shroom *14 is Ice-shroom *15 is Doom-shroom *16 is Lily Pad *17 is Squash *18 is Threepeater *19 is Tangle Kelp *20 is Jalapeno *21 is Spikeweed *22 is Torchwood *23 is Tall-nut *24 is Sea-shroom *25 is Plantern *26 is Cactus *27 is Blover *28 is Split Pea *29 is Starfruit *30 is Pumpkin *31 is Magnet-shroom *32 is Cabbage-pult *33 is Flower Pot *34 is Kernel-pult *35 is Coffee Bean *36 is Garlic *37 is Umbrella Leaf *38 is Marigold *39 is Melon-pult *40 is Gatling Pea *41 is Twin Sunflower *42 is Gloom-shroom *43 is Cattail *44 is Winter Melon *45 is Gold Magnet *46 is Spikerock *47 is Cob Cannon *48 is Imitater, which crashes the game *49 is Explode-o-nut *50 is Giant Wall-nut *51 is a sprout *52 is a backwards Repeater *53 and above crashes the game Gallery Add your own pictures here. Wall-nut Hack1.png|A screenshot by Hoanganhminh Picture 004.jpg|Changed to Giant wall nut. Also flipped peashooter. By EPICMAN7556 Picture 005.jpg|More by EPICMAN7556 LOL JUGGERNAUTING PLANTS.PNG|Juggernaut plants by Drek'TharSuperSword LOL RED PLANTS.PNG|Red plants (changed to Explode-o-nut) by Drek'TharSuperSword Plant hack MS.PNG|"We had enough!" (All Plants are Flipped) Plant trans MS 2.PNG|What happens when you over-Fertilize your plants... 2 threepeater 4 melonpult swapped.jpg|Screenshot by MegaUltraDisneyFan transformation1.PNG|Red, surprised squash Trivia *You can get literally any plant (even Mini-game exclusive ones) by doing this. *Turning plants into Sunflower crashes the game. *Turning Melon-pult into a Giant Wall-nut during Dr. Zomboss's Revenge crashes the game. *Only the projectiles and blinking animations of Lobbed-shot plants will change if you swap a Lobbed-shot for another. **For example, you can have a Kernel-pult that lobs frozen melons and has blue eyelids when it blinks. Category:Cheats Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies